


The Art of Understanding

by imgaaye_69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Manager of Shiratorizawa is you, Other, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Ushiwaka is bad at feelings, Why Did I Write This?, You're Hinata's cousin, another spoiler lmao, oops spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgaaye_69/pseuds/imgaaye_69
Summary: You were supposed to surprise your cousin at the Karasuno and Shiratorizawa practice match. Just a simple playing as ninja kinda surprised.(I mean, you were actually here because the principal wanna discuss about your Shiratorizawa school enrollment but eh)Yup, nice and simple. It's not like the ace of Shiratorizawa is glaring at you or anything.Nope, not at all.(slow burn)





	The Art of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ Warning: may contain swearing, memes, and grammatical error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue of prologue  
> Part 1 of two parts

.  
. 

"Ushijima!" The ace heard his name as he jumped up and spike the ball. The loud smack echoed throughout the gym on Saturday morning. Even though the male could spike the ball perfectly, he can't help but kept glacing at the shadowy figure by the side of the entrance.

Ushijima couldn't really make out who was it but he could tell that the person was definitely trying their best to hide in the shadows, dressed in all black with a hoodie on. 

And that shadowy person was you. (no shit, Sherlock)

"We should rest for now, Karasuno might be coming anytime soon" You blend onto the wall as soon as the volleyball team stopped training. 

'Ahhh, the they're not here yet', you heard from your cousin that there will be a practice match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. Guess you came quite early. 

"Who are you and what is your business here?" 

"UWAA!" You jumped 100 feet up in the sky and turned around only to see THE dark-olive brown haired spiker looking at you suspiciously. 

You were sure you're dead meat until a voice perked up from behind you that caught both parties attention. "Oi! (Y/N)!! Is that you?!?" Never ever have you been so joyous to hear the voice of that cousin of yours. 

"A-ahaha, Shouyou!" You turned around and gave a bro hug to the bright orange haired kid as you see a few other figures approaching here. Ushijima raised an eyebrow at the exchanged gesture. "You're with Karasuno?" 

The situation finally sink into your cousin's brain as he exclaimed and pointed a finger at the taller male. "Oohhhh! Ushiwaka! Have you grown taller?" The said male didn't bother to answer while Coach Washijou came out of the gym. 

"Finally, I've been waiting for ages!" Coach Washijou exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Sorry, we were having some difficulties along the road", the voice of Coach Ukai reached your ears. "Hmph! Whatever, now come in and let's get ready for the practice match" Coach Washijou went back inside the gym along with Ushijima but not before giving you a stern look. 

A shiver went up your spine and you were glad that the _'Ushiwaka'_ guy (is what your cous called him) was finally out of sight. 

"Oi, Hinata. Who's this?" Kageyama asked as he pointed at you. "Hm? Oh, you mean (Y/N)? She's my cousin! There is no way I couldn't recognise her when she's wearing this hoodie my mom gave" Hinata sling an arm over your shoulder and smiled. (this sunshine must protect) 

"Ah, damn it Shouyou. I was planning to surprise you, ya know?" you playfully punched his shoulder as he gave you a questioning look. "Surprise?" 

So, you told the Karasuno members about you hiding at the side, waiting to 'surprise' your cousin after not hanging out with him for quite a long time since you went overseas. 

"I see, well, you could join us and the managers if you want" Coach Ukai suggested after hearing your explanation. "Oh, really? Uh, I don't want to be a bother though..." 

"What? No, I insist you join us!" Wow, your cousin's persistent. "If you still feel bad, you could help us with the preparation of food for the members?" 

You turned towards the dark-haired manager, Shimizu Kiyoko, you've heard about her from your cousin and honestly, she is beautiful and how can you resist such a good offer?

" Umm, okay deal," you smiled and shook her hand as the manager gave you a gentle smile. "My name is-" Before she could continue, you finished the sentence for her. "Shimizu Kiyoko, one of the managers for Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club, along with Yachi Hitoka. I've heard a lot about you guys from Shouyou" 

Yachi who was behind Shimizu, slowly warmed up and she likes you already.

"I've also heard about you guys! Sawamura-san, Suga-san, Azumane-san, Tanaka-kun, Nishiya-kun, Ennoshita, Four eyes Tsukki?, Yamaguchi, and Coach Ukai along with Takeda-sensei" you can feel some members were already lowkey glaring at your cousin already. Poor him. 

Your gaze landed on the 1st year dark-haired setter. 

"Ah, and you must be... uh... Bakageyama? Shouyou talks A LOT about you-" your cousin yanked your sleeves to shut you up, feeling bashful and nervous at all the glares he received.

"Oi! Are ya guys gonna come in or yer just gonna wait till the rebirth of dinosaurs?? Huh?!?" Coach Washijou's complains could be heard from the gym as everyone went inside the gym.

.  
. 

[TIME-SKIP brought to you by Yamaguchi's float serve]

.  
. 

You were sitting at a bench with the managers of Karasuno somewhere around the corner of the court, slowly getting to know each other as the boys were playing the 2nd set with Shiratorizawa taking the lead 17-10.

"Ushijima!" Shirabu set the ball to the ace as the ace spiked yet again but Tsukishima managed to grazed the ball with his palm. "Nice one touch!"

You were observing from afar, totally absorbed into the game. So this is the 'powerhouse' school huh? "Tsukki is basically read-blocking, isn't he? Not bad" you muttered to yourself. 

Yachi heard your muttering since she was sat beside you. "(Y/N)-chan, do you play volleyball too?" Her question surprised you. "U-uh, what? Volleyball? Nah. It's just that Shouyou talks a lot about it haha yeah" you were obviously trying to hide something but Yachi decided not to question further. 

The game went on a few more minutes with Karasuno catching up as Yachi excused herself to the washroom. Your attention was on the game, more like one a specific left-handed spiker. You don't know why but your gaze would wander around for a moment and always landed on the ace of Shiratorizawa.

The way he jumped as his dark olive brown hair seems to float in the air, sweat glistening under the sunlight. He focused all his power onto the left arm to spike the ball, his biceps and triceps flexing-

Woaah there brain, that's a dangerous territory to go.

"Hey, I'm back-"

The ball spiked by Ushijima was very powerful and full of speed as it bounced off Sawamura's arms, sending it off course straight towards where Yachi was.

In a very high speed. (A/N: Free! Anyone? No?)

"Yachi!! Watch out!!"

The others yelled for her to be careful while you gave no second thoughts and rushed to her. The wind blew your black hood down to reveal a beautiful shade of (h/c) hair, vigorously flying around. 

Ushijima observed as you stretched over to reach the ball in time. The ball hit right on the platform of the arm above your wrist, sending it away. You turned backwards as momentum made you rolled over your shoulder back to a standing position.

You just did a full on 'rolling thunder' and saved your new friend. 

Immediately, you turned around and grabbed the blonde's shoulders. "Yachi-chan! Are you alright??"

Yachi was blinded by your 'I-don't-play-volleyball' skills. 

The blonde wasn't the only one shocked, everyone in the gym was flabbergasted. 

Were you secretly a volleyball star player?

Or were you just freaking talented at everything you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming up. I hope


End file.
